pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Verka
|bordercolor = |name = Duncan Verka|jname = 匠|tmname = Takumi|slogan = Let's Rock and Roll.|age = 22|birthday = September 14th|blood = Type A|gender = Male|eyes = Blue|hair = Red|relatives = Maya (Younger Sister) Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Elise (Wife) Alita (Daughter) Joshua (Son-in-Law) Ash Ketchum (Younger Brother-in-Law) Delia Ketchum (Mother-in-Law) Richter Ketchum (Grandson)|trainerclass = Champion|champ = Xavine League|partner = Weavile|partnername = Weavile|enva = Kyle McCarly|java = Kenichirō Ōhashi|hometown = Plaze Town|region = Xavine|image = File.png|corecolor = |colors = |caption = "I'll never hold back, give it all you got Ash."}} Duncan is the main hero of the story Guardians of Xavine. Personality. Duncan is pretty kind, and cares about his family, and his friends. He is a talented Pokémon Trainer, and scientist, due to his mother being a scientist, and a great cook, due to his grandfather's cooking, learning from his father. However he fights for his family, and could get pretty angry when his family gets hurt, or even robbed. His favorite food is Pizza, his favorite drinks are his father's smoothies, and he dislikes Onions. He hates being called a thief and he is very smart. However he has a sense of humor, like he was teasing Ash on marrying his younger sister Maya. History Early life When Duncan was a little boy, he lived with his younger sister, in his father's Smoothie Restaurant complete with a greenhouse full of berries, though he never had a Pokémon in his entire life. When he got his 1st Pokémon which was a Charmander, he wanted to start his own journey, but his father said that it is not time for him to start. First, he has to focus on his family's carrier, but the Charmander he got perished when his flame gone out, after an accident happened on a boat trip. He never held a Pokémon ever again. Team Cipher Member/Team Virus Attack At age 18 after graduating High School, he decided to go to Orre to join Team Cipher, he was given a Shadow Sneasel, he spent a week with Team Cipher, after learning about their real intentions, Duncan created a Vaccine to open the heart of the Shadow Sneasel, it was a success, after a week of investigating, they found out Duncan betrayed Team Cipher, and wanted him killed, so he ran away from Team Cipher's Lab, and quit the team, after saving the Sneasel, Duncan decided to bring Sneasel with him, and without a job, he decided to give up and return home, only to find that his parents were mugged, and their money was stolen, on top of that, his sister Maya's Glameow which newly evolved into Purugly, was stolen, by Team Virus. Job Back Home He spent 4 years trying to work on a Snag Machine in his bedroom, installed with his newly stabilized Vaccine, to Snag back his sister's stolen Purugly, from Team Virus, from the past 4 years, his Sneasel evolved into a Weavile, and they kept their business going, without their parents, and they were doing exceptionally well, he tested his new invention, the Aura Detector, a device to read Pokémon's auras and see if they are infected by the Anti-Bond Virus, his Weavile was not affected by Team Virus' Snag Machines, due to the Vaccine he created back at Team Cipher, so when he met Ash at home, Ash gave him a part needed to complete his Snag Machine. Once he inserted the Part of the Snag Machine, it was completed, he encountered a Team Virus Member and saw Ash's stolen Pikachu, he snagged it back, and the Vaccine installed it into the Poke Ball he caught it with purified Pikachu. Team Virus retreated and Duncan gave back Ash's Pikachu. Once Duncan took Ash back home, he gave him a free smoothie for finding the piece that he needed to complete his Snag Machine, he offered Ash some work, to advertise his and his sister's restaurant, in return he would give Ash something good, Ash accepted, and Duncan put his sister Maya in charge of the restaurant, and put all their smoothies at a 20% off discount until he comes home. Meeting up with an old friend A friend of Duncan's, Jason Redwood came because he heard that the Snag Machine was completed, so Duncan introduced Ash to Prof. Redwood, Redwood gave Ash a new Pokédex, he upgraded Duncan's Snag Machine, and Aura Detector, making Virus Pokémon easier to catch, and gave the Aura Detector a glossary of Pokémon caught. Duncan and Ash were informed that a Gym has just opened in Plaze Town, and they decided to go there to meet the Gym Leader, Duncan's friend at School Nolan, Duncan decided to challenge Nolan to a battle, on a 1 on 1 Pokémon Battle. During the Battle, Nolan sent out an Eevee he obtained from some stranger, Duncan detected that the Eevee was infected by the Virus, so Duncan sent in Weavile, the Eevee disobeyed all of Nolan's orders, and decided doing random attacks, Duncan was successfully able to capture the Eevee with his Snag Machine, Nolan thought Duncan was a thief, but Duncan told him about the virus, Nolan believed him and gave him the Standard Badge, Duncan and Weavile decided to watch Nolan and Ash fight, Nolan lost, and Nolan gave Ash his Standard Badge. The Gym was attacked by 3 Team Virus Members, trying to get back at Duncan for stealing back Pikachu, by stealing his Weavile, but Weavile was unable to be captured, because all Snag Machines are unaffected by the Vaccine, and cannot be corrupted, so they decided to use their 3 Virus Pokémon to capture them, Duncan snagged Popplio, and then a man named Issac, who was Duncan's longstanding not so friendly rival, snagged Rowlet, he had a Kirlia to back him up, then a mysterious guy snagged Litten, Duncan and Ash chased after the mysterious guy, and Duncan challenged him to a battle, all his Pokémon were purified, especially the Litten he captured, with a Lucario, Duncan and Weavile defeated him, and then she took off his mask, and revealed that he was a woman, Duncan was shocked and then she revealed that she was a former Cipher Peon named Elise, that figured out that Team Cipher was disbanded. Ash, Duncan and Elise ran into Plague, an administrator of Team Virus, he was not so smart, so he challenged Duncan to a battle, and he had a Vigoroth that was infected by the Virus, Team Virus members have special Snag Machines that will have them obey every single command they do, Duncan and Weavile accepted the challenge, and snagged Vigoroth, Plague was not too happy, he went to tell the boss. Leaving Town Duncan said goodbye to Nolan, and Prof. Redwood. However before they left town, Prof. Redwood gave a bag to Dunca., Elise decided to go with Duncan and Ash because she wants to put an end to the Virus and Team Rocket decides to stalk them to try and capture both Weavile and Pikachu. They were stopped in their tracks by Team Virus Members in the Ulfra Forest, still after Duncan and his Weavile. And not only that, Elise, and Ash's Pokémon, many trainers were scammed into thinking that they were given Pokémon that are worth their time, when they were all not listening to other people's orders, so Duncan fought many Team Virus Members, and Trainers alongside his friends, Team Virus retreated, when they fought everyone off, and captured all the Virus Pokémon, Team Virus retreated, and they proceeded to Ulfra Town. Once they reached Ulfra Town, the Gym Leader wasn't at the gym, she went to the ruins to find rare Pokémon. So they went to Ulfra Ruins, to meet up with the Gym Leader, Terra, the town's gym leader, they met Terra who was being attacked by Team Virus members, trying to steal his Pokémon, Duncan, Elise and Ash decided to fight, and captured the Pokémon they stole from other trainers. Terra was looking for a fossil, so that he can use it to resurrect it, Duncan and the gang helped him, and he went back to the Gym to have a Gym Battle, when Duncan and Terra fought at the gym, the Golett he got from a Team Virus member was infected, it wouldn't obey Terra's orders, so Duncan successfully snagged it, and Terra thanked him for saving his life, and gave him the Soil Badge, TBA Pokemon Relationships Family Maya: Maya is Duncan's younger sister, she lives in the Smoothie Restaurant and works there, he swore to get her Purugly back, from Team Virus, and he likes to tease Maya, whenever younger men come, by asking them to be her Girlfriend. His Parents: Unknown. Elise: They weren't at friendly remarks when they 1st met, but as time passed, on their quest they went on dates, and eventually after the incident with Necrozma is over, he and Elise got married and had a daughter named Alita. Alita: His Daughter, she watches Duncan's battles when he is league champion, at the Xavine Champion League for her birthday, but eventually, Alita met Joshua Ketchum, who is Ash's son, married him and had a son named Richter. Ash Ketchum: He treats Ash like he is his younger brother, he helped Duncan save Xavine, and the Pokémon in the region, when he and Ash made it to the Xavine League, Duncan and Ash decided to be good sports and share the glory with each other if one of them wins in the grand finals, and at one point he teased him by asking him to marry Maya, Duncan swore that he would have a battle with Ash, if he returns to compete in the Xavine League again, eventually he did, and met his Daughter, Ash's son Joshua apparently decided to marry Alita, making Ash, Duncan's Brother-in-Law. Joshua Ketchum: Ash's Son, Duncan teased Ash that his daughter Alita might end up marrying Joshua, problem is, is Alita did end up marrying Joshua and had a son named Richter. Richter Ketchum: His Grandson, Duncan trained him to become a Pokémon Trainer, Richter was next in line to stop the Virus from spreading once again, holding the blood and power of the Verka Clan, Richter eventually joined the Anti-Virus Squad, to return the world to it's former glory. Friends. Jason Redwood: Duncan's Childhood Friend, he and Jason met when Jason 1st made it to Plaze Town, because he was moved to a new school, therefore he became his best friend, he grew up to be a Pokémon Professor like his father, and for years they were close, they trusted each other to the very end. Nolan: Nolan was a friend at School, after Duncan returned, Nolan decided to become a Gym Leader, he opened up a Gym in Plaze Town, and decided to close it to watch Duncan compete in the Xavine League. Neutral. Team Rocket: Team Rocket constantly tries to capture Pikachu and Weavile, but they hold a grudge on Team Virus for taking away Meowth, and trying to steal their thunder. Enemies. Team Cipher: His former colleagues, he was an Ex-Scientist of Team Cipher, until he learned about their true intentions. Team Virus: His main target, when Duncan and Sneasel got home, his parents were murdered, and his sister's Purugly was stolen, so he vowed to get revenge on them. Trivia. * Duncan is one of the only 2 main characters who is a scientist, and not a Pokémon Professor, the other is being Clemont from the Pokémon X and Y series, except Duncan's Snag Machine was a successful project. * Like other main characters, Duncan is an excellent chef, alongside Brock, Cilan, Clemont, and Mallow. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters